KISSING SCENE
by chanbybaekby
Summary: Baekhyun yang patah hati karena sebuah film yang di mainkan Chanyeol, "Kau jahat Chan" –Baekhyun ; "Dengarkan aku dulu Baek" –Baekhyun ; "Pergilah" –Baekhyun. Summary gagal, CHANBAEK and others ofc. couple[? ; EXO ; Genderswitch (GS) ;
1. Chapter 1

**KISSING SCENE**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, EXO Member**

 **Rate :**

 **T / M / Gendersiwtch (GS)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary : Baekhyun yang patah hati karena sebuah film yang di mainkan Chanyeol, "Kau jahat Chan" –Baekhyun ; "Dengarkan aku dulu Baek" –Baekhyun ; "Pergilah" –Baekhyun

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, seorang rapper, composer lagu, dan actor. Ia memiliki seorang kekasih cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun seorang gadis mungil, cantik, imut, dan memiliki smile eyes yang akan terlihat bila ia tersenyum.

Sepasang kekasih itu akan pergi untuk makan malam di salah satu restoran terkenal di Korea. Di perjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang, bercanda, dan tak jarang mereka menyanyikan lagu yang ada di MP3 mobil Chanyeol, saat sedang bernyanyi Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecilkan volume MP3 tersebut,

"Baek, aku ingin berbicara" kata Chanyeol sambil mengemudi, "Bicaralah Channie" kata Baekhyun sambil melihat Chanyeol yang masih focus mengemudi,

"Baek aku akan pergi ke Beijing, kau ingin aku bawkan apa?" sambil sesekali melihat Baekhyun, Bakehyun meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu sambil memanyunkan bibir cherrynya itu, ia tampak sedang berfikir "Eummmmm aku ingin kau bawakan cintamu saja" kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu terkekeh "Aku tidak akan membawaknnya" kata Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun "Kau akan meninggalkan cintamu di Beijing?! Kau berikan ke siapa cintamu itu? Kau pasti memberikannya pada perempuan perempuan di China iya kan?" Baekhyun berujar sedih "Tidak sayang, aku meninggalkan cintaku di Korea, cintaku selalu bersamamu baek" Baekhyun merona mendengan perkataan Chanyeol "Channie~" ujar Baekhyun tersipu "Ya honey?" kata Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun "Saranghae channie" muka Baekhyun saat ini seperti Lobster rebus "Nado saranghae baekhyunnie" sambil menggemgam tangan Baekhyun dengan salah satu tangan yang masih memengang kemudi.

Dan sampailah mereka di restoran yang mereka tuju, mereka makan dengan di selingi bercandaan setelah itu mereka berjalan-jalan ke sungai han, "Channie" Baekhyun duduk di atas kap mobil, "Ya honey?" jawab Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun "Kau…kau akan bersama yuan di Beijing?" Chanyeol yang mendengar suara ragu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam Baekhyun "Tentu dia kan lawan mainku di film" Baekhyun langsung menundukan kepalanya "Ahhh" Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhyun dan menatap dalam mata Baekkhyun "Tidak aku tidak papa" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah asalkan tidak menatap Chanyeol, "Kau benar-benar tidak papa? Bilang saja sayang" kata Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun "Tidak aku hanya…aku hanya-" "Cemburu?" Baekhyun menunduk lagi "Baekhyun sayang yang aku sayangi di dunia ini keluargaku dan fansku" Baekhyun ingin membuka suaranya "Tapi hanya kau yang aku cintai" Baekhyun merona "Kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang cintaku padamu melebihi besarnya alam semesta" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi, perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona seperti lobster rebus "Terimakasih chan" ucap Baekhyun yang memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol "Terima kasih untuk apa sayang?" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dalam "Terima kasih untuk mencintai aku" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang tau apa yang akan terjadi mulai memejamkan matanya, wajah mereka semakin mendekat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas Chanyeol, dan akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Di sela-sela ciumannya mereka tersenyum, cukup lama mereka berciuman dan ciuman itu pun berakhir "Aku mencitaimu tukus Baek" kata Chanyeol dengan jarak yang dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun, "Mari kita pulang ini sudah sangat larut" kata Chanyeol sambil menurunkan Baekhyun dari atas kap mobilnya, Baekhyun hanya menurut dan Chanyeol pun mengantar Baekhyun ke apartementnya.

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

 **Fyuh… baru pertama kali nulis jadi maklumin ya hehe, sebenernya juga agak ragu nulisnya takut banyak yang ga suka tapi akhinya nulis nulis juga sih hihihi sebenernya cerita ini terinspirasi dari fake chat yang lewat di TL wkwkwk gatau tiba tiba kebayang bikin cerita ini. Ohya kalian bias manggil aku Odey ya hihi. Sudahlah sekian yang bias saya sampaikan Waasalamualaikum Wr. Wb. [?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JANGAN LUPA HEHE ouo**


	2. Chapter 2

**KISSING SCENE**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, EXO Member**

 **Rate :**

 **T / M / Gendersiwtch (GS)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya Chanyeol pergi ke China bersama managernya. Sebelum terbang ke China, ia tak lupa menghubungi pacar mungilnya untuk memberikan kabar, Chanyeol selalu memberi kabar ke Baekhyun walaupun ia sibuk sekali. Ia pergi ke China untuk menghadiri acara interview film terbaru yang ia mainkan, acara tersebut berjalan lancar namun ia menjadi gelisah ketika sang pembawa acara menanyakan satu pertanyaan tentang kissing scene yang ia alami bersama lawan mainnya, Yuan Shan Shan. "Baekhyun tidak mengetahui adegan ini, bagaimana bila Baekhyun tau" batin Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol gelisah ia tetepan professional melakukan interview itu.

.

.

Di lain tempat,

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya, untuk informasi Baekhyun adalah mahasiswi kedokteran di salah satu Universitas di Korea Selatan. Baekhyun terbilang salah satu mahasiswi terpintar karena ia bisa melewati semester demi semester dengan cepat dan dia juga menjadi asisten salah satu dosennya. Walaupun ia pacar seorang artis ia tak pernah sombong akan hal itu bahkan tak jarang ia melayani fans-fans Chanyeol pada saat ia sedang di luar walaupun Chanyeol tak bersamanya. Karena kelas sudah selesai dan setelah itu ia tidak ada kelas lagi ia mengajak sahabatnya untuk makan siang "rooie~ hannie~" panggil Baekhyun ketika ia melihat dua sahabatnya "Oh? Baek kelas mu sudah selesai?" Tanya salah satu sahabat Baekhyun yang bermata bulat, Kyungsoo "sudah rooie" ucap Baekhyun manja, ya Baekhyun bisa bersikap manja kepada siapa pun –terkecuali dosenya- salah satu teman Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan handphonenya tidak meperdulikan Baekhyun yang baru datang "Hannie jangan sibuk dengan ponselmu" rajuk Baekhyun "Eoh? Kapan kau datang Baek?" Tanya sahabat Baekhyun bermata rusa, Luhan "Bahkan kau tida menyadari kedatangan ku Hannie" ucap Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, selain manja Baekhyun juga sedikit sensitive "Mianhae Babybaek" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun "Yasudah tak apa, rooie hannie aku laparrr kita makan siang bersama ya ya aku bosan makan sendirian, kalian habis ini tidak ada kelas bukan?" sambil menunjukan puppy eyes andalannya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun, dan perlu di ketahui mereka bertiga mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, jadi mereka jarang bertemu apalagi akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat sangat sibuk, dan mereka sudah bersahabat dari mereka SMP. Ahya Baekhyun tinggal sendiri, keluarganya berada di Busan sedangkan Baekhyun berada di Seoul, ia pindah ke Seoul karna Universitasnya berada di Seoul, kadang bila merasa sendirian ia akan menelpon sahabat-sahabatnya atau Chanyeol untuk main ke Apartementnya kadang sahabat-sahabatnya itu akan menginap Chanyeol pun begitu. "Baiklah" sahut Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan "Yeayy kita makan di restaurant biasanya ya aku kangen dengan masakan sana" Baekhyun berjalan sambil menggandeng ke dua sahabatnya itu, restaurant yang biasa mereka datangi tidak jauh dari kampus jadi hanya perlu berjalan kaki beberapa meter mereka pun sampai. Sampai di restaurant itu mereka memilih tempat duduk dan tak berapa lama datang seorang pelayan membawa buku menu, mereka memesan makanan dan minuman yang mereka inginkan "Sudah lama kita tida ke sini" ucap Baekhyun "Betul banyaknya tugas-tugas dosen kita jadi jarang ke sini" ucap Kyungsoo menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun, Luhan telah kembali bersama Handphonenya "Pasti ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan Sehunnienya" tutur Baekhyun sambil melirik Luhan "Aku mendengarnya Byun Baekhyun" masih menatap handphonyenya Luhan menjawab "Dasar rusa cina dan albino" Baekhyun menggoda Luhan, "Bilang saja kau iri karna Chanyeolie mu itu sibuk iyakan" luan membalas Baekhyun "Tidak, aku tida iri dengan mu" Baekhyun mulai kesal "Sstt sudah sudah kalian ini di mana pun bertengakar" ucap Kyungsoo menengahi pertengkaran kecil itu, Baekhyun dan Luhan pun dia, dan tak lama makanan datang, mereka makan sambil mengobrol, tertawa, dan tak jarang dengan adu mulut kecil Luhan dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengekengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Setelah makanan habis mereka tidak langsung pulang, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dahulu di restaurant itu, Luhan membuka handphonenya untuk membalas pesan pacarnya, Oh Sehun. Karna sehun tak kunjung membalas, Luhan membuka akun SNS-nya saat sedang men-scroll SNSnya, Luhan tak sengaja melihat Video yang membuatnya terkejut "Ya Tuhan!?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu langsung menengokan kepalanya "Kenapa?" ujar Kyungsoo penasaran, Luhan menunjukan layar handphonenya itu kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang melihat itu terkejut, Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Kyungsoo itu menaikan alisnya "Kalian itu kenapa? Ada apa sih aku ingin lihat" ucap Baekhyun sambil mentap Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergantian, Luhan yang m,endengar itu menatap Kyungsoo lalu menatap Baekhyun "Tapi kau jangan terkejut" baekhyun makin menaikan alisnya "Iya" Luhan masih ragu "Janji tidak terkejut" Baekhyun sudah penasaran sekali "Iya Xi Luhan, cepat kasih lihat aku" dengan ragu Luhan menunjukan handphonenya kepada Baekhyun "OH MY GOD!?"

.

.

.

Kembali ketempat Chanyeol,

Interview berjalan dengan lancar sampai akhir, "Hyung kita di China masih berapa hari lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Managernya "2 hari lagi yeol, tapi kau hanya akan menghadiri nonton bersama dan Interview, setelah itu tidak ada schedule lagi" jelas Manager Chanyeol "Karna ini sudah malan mari kita makan malam dulu Chan setelah itu kita kembali ke hotel" ucap sang manager sambil berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang akan mengantarnya dan Chanyeol ke salah satu restaurant di China, tak lupa Chanyeol meminta handphonye dari sang manager karna selama interview handphonye berada di managernya itu, pada saat membuka handphonya ia langsung tersenyum, di handphonyenya itu terpampang perempuan cantik yang sedang tersenyum hingga mengeluarkan eyes smilenya itu tida hanya perempuan di situ juga terdapat laki-laki yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri, ya wallpaper handphonya itu adalah foto selfie dirinya dengan Baekhyun, melihat senyum Baekhyun membuat rasa capeknya hilang seketika, tapi ia teringat pada interview tadi, ia bingung ia ingin memberi tahu Baekhyun tapi ia takut Baekhyun marah kepadanya, tetapi jiga ia tidak memberi tahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun pasti lebih marah terhadapnya, ia menghebuskan nafasnya. Ia pun sampai di restaurant dan makan dengan hikmat tapi otqak tetpa memikirkan masalah memberi tahu Baekhyun atau tidak. Makan malam selesai dan dia pulang ke hotelnya itu. Sampai di hotel Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun "Kenapa tida di angkat" ia mencoba menelpon Baekhyun lagi "Kok menjadi tida bisa, aku coba lagi" ia menelpon Baekhyun lagi "Tetap tida bisa, apa dia sedang ada kelas, tapi tida ini sudah malam dan dia tidak ada kelas, tapi apa kelas tambahan, aku kirim pesan saja" dan Chanyeol mengirim pesan kepada Baekhyun, setelah itu Chanyeol bergegas mandi. Setelah mandi Chanyeol mengecek handphonye berharap Baekhyun membalas pesannya "tida di balas, tumben sekali apa kelasnya lama, tapi Universitas selsai jam 8 dan sekarang jam 8.30" karna terlalu lelah Chanyeol pun tertidur.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian terkejut karna ada produk kosmetik limited edision baru!? Ya Tuhan ku kira ada sesuatu yang penting" Luhan yang mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun langsung menarik tangannya, ia mengembuskan nafasnya "untung saja Baekhyun tida melihatnya" batin Luhan, tanpa di ketahui Kyungsoo juga menghembuskan nafasnya lega "Ayo kita pulang tak terasa kita sudah terlalu lama di sini dan sekarang sudah malam" ucap Baekhyun sambil membereskan barang bawaannya "Karna kalian sudah menemaniku, aku akan meneraktir kalian hehe" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke meja kasir "Ya Tuhan untung saja Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, kalo dia melihatnya pasti gawat" ucap Luhan menatap Kyungsoo "Untung saja video itu berpindah, tapi apa baik kita tidak memberi tahu Baekhyun, tapi kalau kita tidak memberitahunnya ia papsti akan marah" ucap Kyungsoo "Tapi kalau kita memberitahunya dia akan patah hati, kau tahukan betapa sensitifnya Baekhyun, ah ini membuatku bingung" ucap Luhan lagi "Biarkan Chanyeol yang bertanggung jawab kan dia yang melakukannya" ucap Kyungsoo "Mari kita pulang" Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan mereka pun pulang kerumah.

Sampai di rumah Baekhyun langsung membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi, setelah selesai ia mengecek handphonya takut ada pesan dari Chanyeol "Ya Tuhan pantas saja tidak ada bunyi-bunyi handphone ku mati begini pasti sudah dari keluar kelas" Baekhyun segera mencharging[? handphonye dan menyalakannya "Banyak sekali miscall dan pesan dari Chanyeol, aku telpon balik tapi sepertinya ia sudah tidur, aku balas pesannya saja" Baelhyun pun membalas pesan Chanyeol satu persatu stelah terbalas semuanya ia akhinra memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Chapter ini lumayan banyak sedikit hehehe, ohya gimana kalo FF ini di UPDATE SETIAP KAMIS? –sengaja capslock biar keliatan- di update setiap Kamis aja kali ya soalnya kan FF ini publish pas Kamis, dan untuk kali ini aku update sekarang karna Kamis aku ga bisa update jadi aku majuin tapi abis ini jadi Kamis lagi kok heheeh ouo. Makasih ya yang udah Follow, Favorite, sama udah Review. Dan seperti yang udah aku kasih tahu di chap sebelumnya kalian bisa manggil aku ODEY aja kalo author kan ribet jadi odey aja yang gampang hehehe.**

 **Answer For The Review[? :**

 **Sehunnissa :** Terima kasih ya udah mau nungguin cerita absurd[? Ini hehehe , di tunggu buat review selanjutnya ya ouo

 **Choi yewon11 :** Heheh salam kenal juga^^ terima kasih ya udah mau baca sama review ouo, di tunggu review selanjutnya ya ouo

 **PisangStrawberry61** **:** Ini udah di usahakan panjang kok walaupun ga panjang-panjang banget sih hihi, terimakasih ya udah mau baca sama review di tunggu review selanjutya ouo

 **ChanHunBaek :** Jangan panjang panjang? Aku ga bikin panjang banget kok hehehe aku bikinnya sedanglah[? Terima kasih ya udah mau baca sama review ouo di tunggu review selanjutnya ouo

 **Parkbaexh614** **,** **Asmaul** **:** Ini udah next kok ouo, terimakasih ya udah mau baca sama review ouo aku tunggu review selanjutnya ya ouo

 **dyobaekcy2711** **:** Bagus deh kalo bisa bikin baper ouo .tidaa, kita liat nanti otak aku maunya gimana ya eheheh, di chapter ini udah di jelasin kok ouo, terimakasih ya udah mau baca dan review ouo di tunggu review selanjutnya ouo

 **xxwolfinx** **:** Terima kasih udah bilang bagus hehe terimakasih ya udah mau baca sama review ouo di tunggu review selanjutnya ouo

 **Thanks to :**

 **Sehunnissa ; Saaa ; Choi Yewon11 ; PisangStrawberry61 ; ChanHunBaek ; Parkbaexh614 ; Dyobaekcy2711 ; Asmaul ;** **Xxwolfinx**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA ouo**


End file.
